Recently, in the field of marine industry, there has been an increasing demand for controlled fishing manner which can properly control fishery resources and allows continued use of the fishery resources (i.e. the so-called fisheries controlled for resource management). In order to promote such fisheries controlled for resource management, it is very essential to pursue the following points: estimation of an amount of resources which is on a decreasing trend; and precise determination and control of a fishing effort amount and other factors which undesirably exceed an amount of fishery resources.